emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7816 (4th May 2017)
Plot Tracy is worked up as she prepares for the book launch. David assures her everything is in hand. Jacob suggests he should be at the launch too but David packs him off to school. Charity tries to talk to Debbie. As Emma watches on, Debbie tells Charity to take the hint that she doesn't want to be near her. Arthur complains that he's too ill to go to school; Laurel isn't convinced but allows him to stay off. Josh and Jamie approach Jacob and taunt him about the book. They pressure Jacob into stealing money from the shop but he refuses so Josh threatens him. Bob and Emma notice Harriet has been making more on an effort with her appearance lately. Josh and Jamie circle Jacob and Josh brings up sleeping with Gabby. Jamie grabs Jacobs phone and Josh smashes it before they drag Jacob towards the bins. Tracy's book launch starts in The Woolpack but she's put out that a fan wanted a selfie with David instead of her. Doug talks to Bob about Arthur missing Ashley so Lydia offers her services as a bereavement counsellor. Harriet calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to see Cain where he tells her they should end things. Harriet realises he's not being straight with her and demands the truth. Emma sits down with Charity in the café and talks to her about falling out with Debbie, stating when she falls out with the boys it's usually Moira at the centre of it. Emma insists Moira destroys families and can't bear to see anyone happy, advising Charity not to let Moira turn Debbie and Sarah against her. Harriet asks Cain to keep their liaison secret but Cain reveals Laurel confronted him yesterday. Harriet can't believe Laurel scared off Cain so walks out. At the book launch, David is uncomfortable as he talks to a fan. Tracy is put out that people are more interested in David than her. Laurel introduces Arthur to Lydia and Lydia beings to counsel Arthur when she yells out that she's seen a rat. Arthur explains it's the school hamster who's escaped and Laurel concludes that's why Arthur didn't want to go to school. Charity pitches up at Butlers Farm and warns Moira about coming between her and Debbie. Moira reminds Charity that Debbie doesn't want anything to do with her because she's a joke of a mother. Faith hears the commotion and comes downstairs. Charity winds Moira up about Cain cheating, and the smell of the farm so Moira leans forwards and gives her her a Glasgow kiss, causing Charity's nose to start bleeding. In the shop, Eric is doing a crossword when Josh and Jamie storm in with a baseball bat and scarves covering their faces. They demand he open the till. Dan hides behind a cut out of David from the book launch as Eric is threatened. Meanwhile, in The Woolpack, Tracy and David do a Q&A and David is asked what has changed since the cancer. David wants to go and check up on Eric but Tracy stops him. Jamie and Josh empty the till and order Eric to tell then where the safe is. Eric pushes the thug armed with the baseball bat so he hits him with the baseball bat. Eric manages to pull Josh's scarf down and Dan sees his face. Josh realises he's been seen and tells Jamie they need to leave. Dan rushes to Eric's aid and phones for an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward *Scott - Andrew Roberts-Palmer *Man - Stephen Whitfield Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Bin area *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes